This invention relates to a recording medium such as optical disc having an address recorded therein, a method of generating and detecting the address in the optical disc, and a recording and reproduction apparatus for recording and reproducing the data in the recording medium.
In JP-A-2008-41243, FIG. 6 shows the correlation of the address information of a Blu-ray Disc, in which paragraph [0010] contains the description that “the address unit number (AUN), as shown in FIG. 6, collaborates with both the physical sector number and the physical ADIP (Address In Pre-groove) address, and therefore, can be effectively used as reference information to search for the recording position”. In FIG. 6 of this patent document, the physical sector number (PSN) assigned one address by sector and the physical ADIP address (PAA) embedded in the wobble hold the relation 32*PSN=3*PAA. Nevertheless, the five PSN bits including bits 31 to 27 are not assigned any bit corresponding to PAA.
In the case where PSN increases beyond the data amount conventionally expressed in 27 bits in the bit assignment described in JP-A-2008-41243, the number of PAA bits to be embedded in the wobble would run is extended, a considerable restructuring of the wobble address configuration would be required.